Forever Lost
by kuchentier
Summary: Alles, was sie will, ist der Mann, den sie seit jeher begehrt. Zu Mitternacht wird er ihr gehören, sie weiß es, sie fühlt es. Doch kurz vor ihrem Ziel, als sie ihr Herz bereits verloren weiß, nimmt das Spiel eine überraschende Wendung.


Es war eine Schande. Den ganzen Abend hatte sie ihn beobachtet.

Obwohl er eine Maske trug, hatte sie ihn erkannt. Sie konnte einfach nicht die Augen von ihn lassen. Er war die Perfektion in Person.

Seit Schluss mit ihrer Schwester gewesen war, hatte sich die Hoffnung langsam aber sicher in ihr geregt und nun war sie so knapp davor zu gewinnen. Sie würde den Mann bekommen, den sie sich immer gewünscht hatte.

Victoire hatte zuvor mit ihm gesprochen, da sie ja „in Freundschaft" auseinander gegangen waren. Genau deshalb hatte das ganze Haus gebebt, als sie sich schließlich doch trennten. Bei Merlin, das war ein Theater gewesen. Und jede Menge Psychoarbeit seitens der kleinen Schwester.

Sie musste die Gelegenheit beim Schopf ergreifen. Jetzt oder nie.

Sie glitt vom Geländer und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihm. Elegant schlich sie um alle Hindernisse – Tanzpaare, Gesprächspaare, Augenpaare, Schuhpaare – herum, damit sie gegen nichts und niemanden rempelte. Sie wollte ihn unvorbereitet erwischen.

Schnell tippte sie ihm leicht von hinten auf die Schulter. Überrascht drehte er sich herum und sah zu ihr herunter.

Beeindruckt musterte sie für einen Herzschlag seine braunen Augen; das einzige, was man hinter der goldenen Maske sehen konnte, von seinem atemberaubenden Lächeln mal abgesehen.

Sie grinste ihn keck an.

„Miau, was machst du denn hier?"

„Wau, nach was sieht's denn aus?"

Er grinste sie an. Dieses Spielchen trieben sie nun schon seit Jahren.

„Ich würde behaupten, du langweilst dich hier in dieser steifen Gesellschaft ganz schrecklich."

„Ach, das würde ich nicht behaupten, aber... du hast es fast erraten." Er lächelte sie an.

„Mh... willst du tanzen?"

Sie nickte Richtung Tanzfläche, wo bereits seit einiger Zeit immer wieder neue Pärchen erschienen. Einige tanzten allerdings schon länger. Aber die konnten das auch richtig gut.

„Gern... da du ja jetzt auch aus Hogwarts raus bist, solltest du ja in der Zwischenzeit gelernt haben, wie man tanzt", trotz der Maske sah sie sein Zwinkern. Er spielte auf ihren ersten Tanz an. Damals hatten sie nur aus Spaß getanzt und waren in einen Stapel aus Stühlen gerumpelt. Tragischer Unfall, aber lustig. Damals.

Dominique kicherte nun und ließ sich nur allzu gern von ihm auf die Tanzfläche führen. Es war alles perfekt. Sie hatte nicht umsonst bis um 23 Uhr gewartet. Um Mitternacht würde er ihr gehören. Für immer.

Ein neues Lied begann. Ein langsamer Walzer und die beiden setzten – sogar zum richtigen Zeitpunkt – ein.

„Wie geht's dir, Kätzchen?"

„Ach, weißt du... es geht. Mein Job ist manchmal echt mörderisch, aber ansonsten okay. Und wie läuft's bei dir?"

Interessiert musterte sie ihn. Sie wusste, wie es ihm ging. Sie wusste, wie es bei ihm lief. Sie wusste, dass es ihm bald besser gehen würde. Bald.

„Man achtet darauf, dass man über die Runden kommt." Er zuckte die Schultern.

„Und... ehm..."

Sie hatte sich so lange darauf vorbereitet und jetzt fehlten ihr die Worte. Sie hatte sich auf alles vorbereitet, nur nicht, welche Fragen sie ihm stellen würde. Das war doch nicht zu fassen.

Er begann erneut zu grinsen.

„Was denn, ist das Kätzchen etwa sprachlos? Was ist denn los, du bist doch sonst nicht so."

Sie wurde rosa, doch zum Glück war das unter der Maske nicht zu sehen.

„Ach... weißt du... Hündchen, ich... ich... überlege nur, wie ich dich aus deinem Schneckenhaus locken kann!"

Er lachte. „Warum das denn? Bin ich nicht schon weit genug draußen?"

„Mhhh... nein. Ganz bestimmt nicht."

Plaudernd verbrachten sie die nächsten 45 Minuten, während ihre Füße sie wie von selbst durch das Getümmel trugen.

„Puh... ich glaube, ich brauche eine Pause..."

„Ja, das wäre keine schlechte Idee", stimmte sie zu.

„Komm mit", grinsend zog er sie mit sich auf den Balkon, der nur vom nach draußen scheinenden Licht erhellt wurde.

„Endlich Ruhe..."

Sie seufzte und genoss die kühle Luft auf ihrer Haut. Sanft fielen einige Schneeflocken vom Himmel und bildeten einen unheimlichen Kontrast zu seinen dunklen Haaren. Er sah zu ihr hinunter und strich ihr sanft eine weiße Flocke von der Wange, die nicht verdeckt war.

„Weißt du, Kätzchen... du hast dich ziemlich verändert, du bist so erwachsen geworden."

Ihr Gesicht färbte sich wieder rosa. „Oh... mh, danke..."

Dominique wusste nicht so recht, was sie darauf antworten sollte.

„Das ist mein Ernst, Kätzchen. Du bist eine Frau geworden, eine wunderschöne und einzigartige."

Zärtlich lächelte sie zu ihm hinauf. Sie gehörte nur ihm. Hatte schon immer nur ihm gehört. Und jetzt war sie sich sicher, dass auch er ihr gehörte. Solange sie beide zusammen waren, konnten sie alles besiegen.

„Du bist so... charmant", gerührt senkte sie den Blick, doch schon schob er sanft eine Hand unter ihr Kinn und hob es an, sodass sie ihn von neuem ansah.

Die Zärtlichkeit sprühte geradezu aus seinem Blick. Pure Liebe floss auf sie herab und bedeckte sie. Während diesem Augenblick flammte etwas in ihr auf, das sie schon öfter gefühlt hatte, aber nie so intensiv wie jetzt. Und ohne es zu begreifen, wusste sie, dass genau das Liebe war. Es war einfach so.

„Oh hey, es ist gleich 12."

Er zog die junge Frau mit zum Geländer des Balkons, aus dem Sichtfeld der Menschen, die drinnen noch tanzten. Um Mitternacht würden zuerst die Masken fallen und dann würden die Massen nach draußen drängen, um das Feuerwerk zu bewundern. Spätestens dann wäre der Zauber dieser romantischen Szene für immer verloren.

„Hör mir jetzt gut zu, Kätzchen... Dominique... du warst schon immer meine Traumfrau. Alles, was ich wollte, war eine Frau, die so humorvoll, stark und klug ist, wie du es bist. Mein ganzes Denken hat sich nur noch um dich gedreht. Du bist mein Ein und Alles, Dominique."

Der Angebeteten wurde ganz schwummrig vor Glück. Sie hatte ein Liebesgeständnis erster Klasse bekommen und das von ihrem Schwarm, Teddy Lupin.

Von weitem war das schwere Schlagen von Turmglocken zu hören. Mitternacht. Ein neues Jahr hatte begonnen. Es war soweit.

Er lächelte zu ihr herab. „Ein wunderschönes, neues Jahr, Kätzchen."

Er schloss sie in seine Arme und küsste sie. Vor Dominiques Augen explodierten tausende kleiner Sternchen und viel zu viele Schmetterlinge flatterten in der Magengegend herum.

Als sie sich von einander lösten, nahm er sanft ihre Maske ab. Sie lächelte zu ihm hinauf und nahm seine ab. Doch vor ihr stand nicht länger Teddy Lupin. Vor ihr stand ein anderer Metamorphmagus. Wie hatte sie nur so blind sein können.

Er hatte von Anfang an ein Spiel mit ihr gespielt, um sie von ihrer einseitigen Liebe zu befreien. Die Liebeserklärung war ehrlich gewesen. Er fühlte so für sie.

Und ihr wurde nun klar, dass es ihr nicht auf die Hülle ankam. Sie liebte diesen Mann und seine Beharrlichkeit, mit der er ihr die letzte Zeit erleichtert hatte.

Nun war ihr Herz für immer hoffnungslos verloren. Sie würde den Gedanken an ihn nicht mehr loswerden.

„Ich liebe dich, Dominique, mein Kätzchen. Ich werde dich für immer lieben."

Sie lächelte ihn wie verzaubert an.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Lysander."


End file.
